In a variety of office machines, individual sheets of sheet-form recording media must be transported. Transportation can take place for example from one or more magazines that receive the sheets in stack form, to a processing station, for example a printer or a copier. Similarly, transportation can take place from the processing station to a storage compartment or a plurality of storage compartments in a sorter. It is known that an endlessly circulating conveyor belt can be used for such transport, said belt engaging the sheets. For positive engagement it is necessary to press the sheets against the conveyor belt with light pressure. Various pressure devices for this purpose are known. A second endlessly circulating pressure belt can be provided parallel to the conveyor belt, with the sheets being gripped between the conveyor belt and the pressure belt. It is also known that freely turning rollers can be provided abutting the conveyor belt, with the sheets being guided between the rollers and the conveyor. Finally, it is known that a vacuum chamber can be disposed on the back of the conveyor belt, so that the sheets are sucked against the conveyor belt by the vacuum. All of these known devices are costly in their construction.
The goal of the invention is to provide a device for transporting individual sheets outset in which the pressure device is of simple and inexpensive construction.